Silver (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 4
The next day, the six went on to their jobs to help Silver. Eska and Benny shared custody, Britze ran to get plenty of food for him, Felipe and Spiro tried to look for his parents, and Bash kept Brainy and Papa from knowing. While watching Silver drink his milk from a tiny bottle, Eska watched admirably at the two. "I don't know which is cuter, Benny or Silver?" Eska whispered to Britze. "Maybe both! Teehee!" Britze whispered back as she set another cheese wheel on the table, "You're doing a great job so far." "Thanks," Eska smiled before Britze went back out to help Bash. Eska had always dreamed of being alone with Benny, caring for a child of their own, even though the two weren't married. Needless to say, in a relationship. "So...," Eska stated while Benny was petting Silver, "We're not going to be like one of those couples who fight a lot while the Dad sits on the couch all day and the mother does all the work, right?" "No, but...,"Benny coyly smiled, "Did you just say 'couple'?" Eska realized what she said and chickened out, "Uh, no. W-what I meant to say was...was...custody...people...custody people, yea! People who share custody.......over another living being." "Isn't that just long for couple?" Benny tried to keep himself from laughing. "Uh...n..no. of course...of course not!" Now Eska was starting to become awkward and nervous, "I meant friends who are taking care of the same...the same...thing! The mouse! Silver!" "Eska, I'm just kidding," Benny put and hand on her shoulder, "I know what you mean. Besides, I like being custody people." He chuckled and blushed. Eska smiled awkwardly and blushed as well. Meanwhile, with Felipe and Spiro, they were still looking for the home of the mice. "Do you zee anything?" Felipe asked Spiro. "Nothin' but trees," Spiro answered, "Where would a mouse live anyway?" "Dunno," Felipe shrugged, "Probably somewhere where they won't be bothered." "Somewhere," Spiro wondered, but then realized, "Like underground!" "Then why have we climbed up here?!" Felipe exclaimed, "We should be looking in the Corridor of the Underground!" "But the entrance there is at the Gallery of Caves!" Spiro retorted, "That's forever far away!" "Might as well start walking," Felipe suggested. Back at the Smurf Village, Bash was standing guard protecting Silver, and the two that were taking care of him. He decided to pace around like an army soldier to look tough. However, while he was pacing, he accidentally knocked into Brainy. "Ah! Brainy!" Bash stopped, "Uh," He cleared his throat, "Move along." "What are you doing, Bash?" Brainy crossed his arms. "I...m practicing my pacing!" Bash lied. "Practicing your pacing?" Brainy repeated. "Yep!" Bash snapped his fingers, "Just in case I need to protect something, which I'm not right now, I can pace around for hours!" "I should start doing that!" A passerby Hefty added. Brainy thought about this, then waved it off, "This is ridiculous! Why would ''you ''need to pace right in the middle of the village?!" "I'm not." Bash answered, "I'm just pacing around Eska's house." Brainy looked over at the ocean blue mushroom with the red roof, "Eska's house, eh?" Bash gulped. He hoped that Brainy wouldn't find out about Silver, and he hoped that he wouldn't tell Papa Smurf. Previous Next Category:Silver chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story